Future See
by AnxiousVirgil
Summary: This is what I think the future episodes of the dubbed version and more of the Pokemon: Sun & Moon show. I hope you like it! Enjoy! Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! Welcome to my new story. So, my idea was to do the episodes after episodes in season 20 of the Pokemon series that are dubbed, Pokemon: Sun and Moon. I call it "Future See" since I'm creating my own future of what the next episodes are. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**_

"Pika!" Pikachu said from Ash's shoulder as they battled against Kiawe and his Turtonator.

"Ready Pika-" however, Ash was cut off by a new voice yelling his name, "Oh my gosh! Ash!" they yelled. Ash turned to see a familiar person coming towards him.

"Serena! No way!" he yelled as he ran to her.

"Long time no see, Ash, Pikachu!" she said to them.

"Same to you! I haven't seen you since I tried for the Kalos league," he replied.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu said to her.

"Nice to see you too, Pikachu!" she said to the little guy while scratching his cheek lightly.

"Ash, who is this?" Kiawe asked him as he and his Turtonator approached the three.

"Kiawe, meet Serena! She and two others traveled with me in the Kalos region! Her goal was to become a Pokemon Performer, so while traveling gym-to-gym, we stopped at Pokemon Showcases for her to win Princess Keys." he explained, "Serena, this is Kiawe! He's a fellow student in my Pokemon school. He and I practice a lot with the Alola Pokemon I caught!" he explained to her.

"Nice to meet you Kiawe! Wow, Ash! I didn't know you went to Pokemon school." she said to him.

"Surprise huh?" he said laughing.

"You bet!" she laughed right along with him.

"Oh! Ash, look at this! Come on out Delphox!" she said throwing a Pokeball in the air, as she did, it opened and a Pokemon came out.

"Wow! Your Braxen evolved into a Delphox!" he exclaimed.

"Yep! Oh, Ash. I met Prof. Oak and he told me to bring you one of your Pokemon, so...I did!" she said handing him a Pokeball.

"Thanks!" he replied throwing it up in the air.

"Grunin!" the Pokmon said.

"Gruninja! No way!" Ash said hugging it while it hugged Ash.

"Who's this Ash?" Lana asked as she and the rest of the students joined the reunion.

"This is my Kalos Pokemon, Gruninja!" he replied.

"Hey, Ash?" Kiawe asked.

"Yeah?" Ash said.

"How about a Pokemon battle between Turtonator and Gruninja?" he said.

"Ok! But no Z-moves! That's kinda unfair for Gruninja since I don't have the Marinian Z-Crystal." he said.

"Deal!" they shook on it.

"Ready, Gruninja!" he asked which got him a yes in reply.

"Oh, Kiawe!" Ash yelled at him.

"Yeah?"

"If me and Gruninja power up, you can use your Z-move once! Only one time cause Gruninja and I have a special power between to two of us!" Ash yelled to his opposing opponent on the opposite side of the field.

"Got it!" he yelled back.

"If you don't mind, I call being the referee!" Serena yelled.

"Got it!" they replied.

"Alright! Let's go!" she yelled.

"Alright! Turtonator! Use Flamethrower!" Kiawe shouted.

"Gruninja, dodge and use Water Shurican!" Ash shouted.

Getting a direct hit, Turtonator was pushback, however, stood its ground.

"You know what, I wanna go all the way! Ready Gruninja!" Ash shouted getting a grunted yes from his friend.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted and a tornado of water erupted from Gruninja and when Gruninja came out, it was Ash-Gruninja!

"Whoa! Cool!" the students shouted while Serena nodded.

"Wow. Unexpected! Alright! Here we go Turtonator!" Kiawe shouted as the sky darkened and his Z-ring started to glow.

Ash and Ash-Gruninja tensed which caused Serena to worry about how powerful this move was.

"Inferno Overdrive!" he shouted and Turtonator shout a humongous fire move at the two causing Serena's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Gruninja! Quick, jump and dodge!" Ash shouted and Ash-Gruninja jump out of the way just in the nick of time as Ash moved as well and the move went past both of them.

"Alright! Gruninja! Golden Water Shurican! **(A/N: Okay, I made this up because, during Ash's battle against Alain in the Kalos League, Ash-Gruninja used a huge golden colored water shurican, so, I named it Golden Water Shurican!)**

When Ash-Gruninja threw it, he got a direct hit and Turtonator was down.

"Thanks, Gruninja! Now return!" Ash said calling Gruninja back.

"You okay, Turtonator?" Kiawe asked his friend.

"Turt." the Pokemon replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as it jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Wow! That move was amazing! What was it?" Serena asked.

"That's called a Z-move. I use the Fireian Z-move. Ash can use the Electriam, Normaliam, and Rockian Z-move's." Kiawe answered.

"Wow! Can you show me, Ash?" Serena asked her friend.

"Sure, however, Pikachu and I need a target," he replied.

"How about these logs!" Mallow said pointing to the mound of logs on the side.

"Sure! Ready, Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pika~!" his buddy shouted.

"Okay!" Ash said and his Z-ring started to glow.

Ash did the poses **(A/N: I don't know how to explain them!)**

"Gigavolt Havoc!" he shouted and he and Pikachu threw their fist forward as he shouted that, electricity coming from Pikachu's fist. The move caused the logs to explode and leave not a single trace except burn marks.

"WOW!" Serena said with stars in her eyes.

"I know, right? I got this from the Guardian Entity, Tapu-Koko," he said as he looked at his wrist.

"Amazing!" she exclaimed.

"However, you can only fully use the power when you've beaten a totem Pokemon and beaten the Grand Trial. After you've done so, they give you a Z-crystal for your win." Ash explained to her.

"So, does this mean you've done that?" she asked him.

"Yep. But, before then, Tapu-Koko gave me a temporary crystal for our battle against it," he said.

"Oh, Ash?" the Prof. Kukui said.

"Yes, professor?" he asked.

"Your friends from Kanto, Misty and Brock are coming tomorrow to explore the Alola Islands!" he said and it didn't take long for Ash's eyes to light up.

"Cool! Can't wait!" he said.

"Ash, one more thing!" Serena said getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Clemont and Bonnie are also coming tomorrow. When they heard you were in Alola, they packed right away and told Clembot to hold the gym down while they were gone," she said.

"Wow! More friends! Can't wait!" he said.

"Are they the others you traveled with?" Kiawe asked.

"Yep! Clemont is the Limiouse Gym Leader!" Ash said.

"Really!?" they asked.

"Yep! He's an electric gym leader, so I can't wait to battle him with our Z-move! Right buddy?" Ash said to Pikachu.

"Pikachu~!" Pikachu replied as it nuzzled Ash.

"Well, Ash. Why don't you go back to the house and clean up for tomorrow." Prof. Kukui said.

"Sure! I can't wait for them to get here! We're gonna have a blast together!" he exclaimed.

"ASH!" three voices yelled from behind him causing him to turn around.

Ash gasped at who he saw, "Iris! Cilan! Dawn!" he shouted as he ran to them.

When he reached them, he and Dawn high-fived.

"Long time no see, Ash!" Iris said.

"This reunion is as good as you and Pikachu's relationship!" Cilan said.

"Thanks! Alola, welcome to the Alola Islands, you guys!" Ash said to them.

"So, what are you doing in Alola, Ash? I know it doesn't have a Pokemon League here, so, why are you here?" Iris asked.

"They have a Pokemon school I enrolled in. I'm also training for my next Grand Trial. It's a battle between a challenger and a Trial Boss kinda. You beat them and you earn a permanent Z-crystal. My first try using a Z-move, I used a temporary one since I hadn't passed a trial, however, Tapu-Koko, the Guardian Entity gave me it for a battle against it. When I won my first Grand Trial, it switched the fighting Z-crystal for and Electrium Z-crystal." he explained.

"Oh, so that's why you're here. Still, have the same dream, huh?" she said with a smirk as Serena walked towards him.

"Hey, Ash?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um, about before I got on the plane for Houan," she said blushing, that's when Ash started to blush as well.

"Oh, right...that," he said red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry about that, it was out of line. I shouldn't have done that," she said downcasted.

"No! It's fine! I-I l-liked it a-actually..." he trailed off blushing even more and making Serena blush.

"What happened?" Iris asked the two.

"Uh...well...you see...before I got on my plane...I...kissed him..." she said blushing hardcore.

"N-n-no w-way!" the said in unison.

"Hehe..." Ash said sheepishly.

"Wow, so she stole your very first kiss, huh?" Iris teased causing them to blush once more.

"Uh...y-yeah..." he replied.

"W-wait, really!? She stole your first kiss!?" Iris shouted

"Yeah," he said blushing still while Pikachu nuzzled him to calm his heart-rate which worked.

"Alright, kids! Time for school so come on!" Prof. Kukui said.

"Coming!" they, including Ash, said in unison.

"See you guys later!" Ash said to his friends as he ran along with the other students to the school.

AT THE END OF THE DAY! AT MALLOW'S RESTAURANT!

"Well, what do you think?" Mallow asked Serena and the rest.

"It's amazing!" they exclaimed as they scarfed it down.

"Haha! Yeah! Mallow's is awesome!" Ash said.

"Say, Ash? Where are we all going to sleep?" Serena asked.

"Well, from what Iris and Cilan told me, they share a hotel room with Dawn. I thought you might be able to stay with me and Prof. Kukui." Ash said getting a nod from the professor.

"Okay! That works for me!" she replied happily.

"Cool! I want to get to bed early so I can get up early for the others! Serena, you done yet?" Ash asked her.

"Yep! Professor?" she asked.

"Yes. Let's, go," he said waving bye to all the students.

"Pikachu! Let's go!" Ash shouted and immediately Pikachu happily hopped on his shoulder.

"Bye everyone!" Ash waved to them before they headed out.

"Well, where am I going to sleep?" Serena asked.

"Well, the couch actually comes out as a bed. I never used it cause I was too lazy to move the coffee table, but now, I guess I have to. You can sleep next to me." Ash replied.

"O-okay," Serena replied blushing.

Suddenly, you could hear barking as they got closer to the cabin.

"What is that?" Serena asked.

"That must be Lycanroc, one of my Pokemon here in the Alola Islands. It-" Ash was cut off by the sound of a familier Pokemon that got both his and the professor's attention.

"Tapu-Koko!" Ash said running in the direction of the noise since it sounded in pain.

"Ash! Wait! Ugh, slow down!" Serena yelled as she and the professor chased after him and Pikachu.

When Ash reached his destination, he was shocked by what he saw.

Lying in front of him was...

 ** _Hope you liked the first chapter! And, if you see my other stories, make sure to stop and yell Alola to me! I'll be sure to respond! Who did Ash see? Was it Tapu-Koko or something else? And what was with that pained cry? Find out in the next chapter!_**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**_Hey, so, I am discontinuing this story because I realized I rushed this one and need to slow down. So my next story I'll make the plot slower. Thank you for understanding and please no flames..._**

 ** _-PokePikaLover_**


End file.
